Sakit Gigi
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: sepenggal kisah dari keluarga Uzumaki yang terjadi dikonoha :D Happy Read!


**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **Summary:** Naruto lagi sakit gigi, keluarlah sifat manjanya terhadap Asia oneshot Mind RnR?

 **Warning :** Oneshot,Typo,GAJE,OOC(mungkin) , OC , Alur kecepeta ,gak berasa Romancenya

 _.Naruto belong's Masashi kishimoto._

 **¤Happy Read¤**

 **.Sakit Gigi.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang sunyi desa Konohagakure tepatnya di kediaman pemimpin desa, terjadi sesuatu yang cukup membuat rumah keluarga Uzumaki itu terdengar kegaduhan yang lumayan mengganggu tetangga yang berada di samping rumahnya.

"Aduuh sakit" rintih seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di tempat tidurnya.

"Aduduh, cih merepotkan kenapa sebegitu sakit sih"

"Hhh... Ada apa Naruto-kun?" ucap wanita berambut Pirang seperti Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, yang berada disampingnya.

"Aduh sakit sekali Asia-chan, tolong aku" ujar Naruto merintih dengan tangan kirinya memegang pipi kiri.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Asia yang kini mulai Khawatir. "Apa kau terkena racun akibat pertarungan tadi ?"

"Bukan, Ini lebih parah" Naruto guling-gulingan ke kanan ke kiri gelisah.

"Apa ada luka dalam di pipimu itu?" mimik wajah Asia semakin khawatir saja.

"Ya, Bisa jadi Ini lebih parah lagi, Tolong aku Asia-chan"

"Lalu apa? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini donk"

"Aku sakit gigi Asia-chan Tolong sembuhkan aku pakai kemampuan medismu."

Asia membulatkan matanya sempurna tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Seorang Nanadaime Hokage pemimpin desa Konohagakure yang diakui sebagai Kage terkuat yang telah mengalahkan Madara, Obito dan Kaguya kini sedang merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil hanya karena sakit gigi.

"Huh jadi hanya karena itu" Asia bernafas lega dan mengusap dadanya beberapa kali.

"Apa kau bilang? Hanya? Ini sakit sekali tahu, Lebih baik aku terkena Bijudama daripada harus sakit gigi berbeda dengan orang Indonesia yang katanya lebih baik sakit gigi daripada sakit hati, A-dduuuhh" rintih Naruto sembari menaruh kepalanya di paha Asia yang sedang terduduk.

"Hah kau ini, Tidak seperti Naruto-kun yang selalu tampil gagah didepan penduduk dan musuh" ejek Asia

"Tapi ini beda Asia-chan, Ini sakit sekali aduuh" ucap Naruto yang membenamkan wajahnya di paha Asia dengan posisi tengkurap yang masih memegangi pipinya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun tidak ada Ilmu medis untuk menyembuhkan sakit gigi, ilmu medis hanya untuk mengobati orang yang terluka akibat pertarungan, bukan sakit gigi" jelas Asia sambil membelai surai pirang Naruto lembut.

"Aduuh lalu bagaimana dengan gigiku ini, Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keadaan begini" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jam, "Jam 03.35? Cih,"

"Makanya jangan makan yang manis- manis mulu" Asia memberikan nasihat kepada Naruto seperti orang tua yang menasihati anaknya dengan mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menasihatiku seperti menasihati anak kecil?" bantah Naruto merungut kesal karena tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lihat saja dirimu sekarang Naruto-kun, Kau tidak jauh beda dengan Boruto" Asia tersenyum melihat wajah suami tercintanya yang sedang kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah langkah mendekati kamar mereka berdua dan...

Srekk!

Setelah pintu di geser muncullah Uzumaki muda berumur 7 tahun memiliki rambut Pirang jabrik seperti ayah ibunya dan memiliki iris mata Zambrud seperti ibunya.

"Boruto?" pekik NaruAsia bersamaan.

"Kenapa Boruto sudah bangun? Ini kan masih malam" tanya Asia.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena berisik, Ada apa dengan Tou-san, Kaa-chan?" tanya Boruto yang masih berdiri diambang pintu

"Oh Kemarilah~, Boruto belum pernah melihat Tou-san yang gagah ini merengek kan?" Asia mengerling ke arah Naruto yang kembali mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Benarkah Kaa-chan?"

"Iya, Makanya kesini lihat"

"Asia-chan ap-adaw" Naruto kembali merasakan sakit di giginya lagi.

"aduduh Asia..." rengek Naruto di paha Asia melupakan kalau anaknya sekarang telah memperhatikannya.

"Ih Tou-san kayak anak kecil, Memang pipi Tou-san kenapa?" ucap Boruto yang telah naik ke kasur.

"Tou-san sedang sakit gigi Boruto" Balas Asia sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya Tou-san tidak pernah menyikat giginya ya Kaa-chan?" tanya Boruto polos

'argh sial mereka berdua bersekongkol untuk mengejekku' batin Naruto kesal dengan wajah yang kini menghadap perut Asia.

"Umm... Mungkin saja, makanya Ruto-chan harus rajin sikat gigi yah dan jangan terlalu banyak makan-makanan manis." Nasihat Asia sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Boruto

"Mmh" Boruto mengangguk semangat.

"Hey enak saja aku ini sering koq menyikat gigi tapi..." Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Boruto dan Asia bersamaan.

"Aduduh aduuh sakit sekali." Naruto ngeles dari pertanyaan istri dan anaknya dengan berpura pura sakit dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipaha Asia.

"Huh ngeles saja kau"

"Hehe"

"Yasudah Ruto-chan tolong ambilkan Kaa-chan air panas, garam dan satu kantung teh." ucap Asia kepada Boruto.

"Hai~" dan Boruto langsung bergegas mengambilnya.

"Itu semua untuk apa sayang?." tanya Naruto.

"Ya untukmu lah. Dulu Kiba-nii juga pernah sakit gigi dan diberi teraphy kantung teh oleh Tou-san, Aku tidak tau itu berhasil atau tidak tapi sepertinya Kiba-nii tidak pernah terlihat sakit gigi lagi."

"Jadi Kiba pernah sakit gigi juga?"

"Iya, Tapi dia tidak semanja kau."

Boruto pun datang dengan membawa semua yang tadi di pesan Kaa-sannya, Asia pun mulai membuat ramuannya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menggigit kantung teh yang telah dicampur air panas dan garam pada giginya yang sakit.

Perlahan Naruto dan Boruto telah tidur meninggalkan Asia yang masih mengusap kepala mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dibenarkannya posisi Naruto yang tadi ada di pahanya dan Boruto yang berada di pelukan Naruto kesamping Asia, Asia sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama mempunyai keluarga utuh yang bahagia.

'Arigatou Kami-sama, Arigatou Naruto-kun telah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku' batin Hinata yang kemudian mengecup kening Naruto dan Boruto lalu bersiap menghadapi kebahagiaan di hari esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Sakit Gigi~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi yang cerah Asia tengah menemani anaknya sarapan yang akan menuntut ilmu di akademi ninja.

"Kaa-chan kenapa tidak sarapan? Tou-san kemana?" Tanya Boruto yang melihat bahwa kaa-chanya tidak ikut sarapan dan tousannya yang tidak berada dimeja makan.

"Kaa-chan nanti sarapannya sama Tou-san saja, Dia masih tidur sepertinya Tou-sanmu kurang istirahat."

"Boruto!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam dari luar rumahnya.

"Tuh Sarada sudah datang" ujar Asia masih menatap Boruto yang sedang menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Asia mengantar Boruto sampai pintu rumahnya, kemudian Asia membungkukan badannya agar bisa menatap anaknya dan mengusap-usap rambut Boruto dan berpesan.

"Kalian belajarlah yang baik ya, Dan, jadilah Chunin yang hebat, Jangan seperti ayah kalian yang masih Genin sampai sekarang hihi" Asia tertawa kecil bila mengingat kalau Naruto, Issei dan Sasuke sajalah yang masih Genin sampai sekarang, kalau saja Naruto tidak jadi Hokage, Sasuke diangkat jadi wakilnya dan Issei penasihatnya.

"Hai~" sahut Boruto dan Sarada bersamaan.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku nih" potong Naruto mengagetkan Asia dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hihihi" Boruto dan Sarada tertawa kecil.

"Ih Naruto-kun lepaskan malu dilihat anak-anak dan tetangga" Asia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto

"Yasudah kalian berangkat saja, perdulikan Genin yang satu ini" Asia menutup pintu dan segera menuju halaman belakang untuk menjemur pakaian tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu.

Naruto menyeringai licik lalu menghampiri Asia ke halaman belakang dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Asia-chan..."

"Hm... Kenapa? Gigimu sakit lagi?"

"Heh... Kau meledekku? Bagaimana aku tidak sakit gigi kalau kau selalu ada disampingku." ucap Naruto yang menciumi pundak Asia.

"Hm? Apa hubungannya?" Asia masih berkutat dengan jemurannya.

"Ya bagaimana aku bisa menghindari yang manis-manis bila kau selalu memberikan wajah manismu" goda Naruto.

Blush

"D-dasar G-gombal!" bela Asia agar tidak luluh pada perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak sedang gombal kau

memang manis"

"C-cukup Naruto-kun" Asia berusaha membuat Naruto berhenti menggodanya, karena walaupun dia sudah jadi istri Naruto tetap saja bila digoda oleh Naruto dia akan pingsan dibuatnya.

"Hey apa kau lupa semalam kau bersekongkol dengan Boruto untuk mengejekku"

"Iya-iya gomen"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin satu perempuan darimu"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Asia tanpa menoleh ke belakang yang tinggal menjemur satu pakaian lagi.

"Aku ingin satu anak perempuan yang akan membelaku nanti bila diejek olehmu dan Boruto" bisik Naruto di telinga Asia dan tangannya memegang perut Asia.

"Eh?"

Naruto langsung menggendong Asia ala Bridal Style.

"Ayo kita bikin!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu" usul Asia sedangkan Naruto tidak memperdulikannya ia terus berjalan ke dalam rumah dan masuk kamar,Ditaruhnya Asia dikasur dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang tapi...

"Tunggu sebentar ya Asia"

Naruto berjalan kesini dan...

Naruto : Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Sudah sana kami akan bersenang-senang, jangan ngintip dasar author mesum

Author: eh? Maksudmu itu aku? Aku kan yang menulis ceritamu.

Naruto: Nulisnya udah sampe situ aja.

Author:eh? Tapi?

Naruto: Argh gak ada tapi tapian.

 **[Rasengan]**

Author: Huwaaaaa *melayang ke angkasa ala tim roket*

Srekk!

suara pintu kamar ditutup

Dan selanjutnya dan hari hari esoknya hanya terdengar suara bahagia dari Uzumaki family.

 **.THE END.**

Yo! Gimana? Jelek? Sorry...

Rencananya Uchida Fic baru dengan tokoh utama !

 **.Sakit Gigi belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
